The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to user identity verification by typing patterns and shapes on a touch-screen device.
A security system may prevent unauthorized access to sensitive and/or private information. Conventional security systems, however, may hinder usability of a device. For example, a conventional security system may require a long passcode that must be changed periodically. Inputting a long passcode before every use may be impractical and tedious for a user. Thus, there is a need to provide security to a device without hindering usability of the device.